1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a suspension system for an automatic washer and more particularly to an improved system for damping the movement of a washer having a hung suspension system.
2. Description of Related Art
Hung suspension type automatic washers typically employ suspension rod assemblies for suspending a moving system, normally including a floating frame which supports a tub to hold water, a basket within the tub to hold the clothes to be washed and a drive system. The moving system is supported by a stationary support structure, normally the outer cabinet or frame of the washer. The moving system needs to have some degree of movement relative to the support structure to permit the system to respond to forces generated during the agitation and spin operations of the machine. At the same time it is necessary to damp the motion, particularly during spin to prevent excess travel of the moving system.
Numerous different systems having been used to damp the motion of the moving system. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,879 to Froelicher et al. discloses a washer having a plurality of suspension rods supporting the moving system of the washer. Each suspension rod assembly includes a damping system comprising a piston connected to the lower free end of the rod which frictionally moves within a cylinder which engages the hung frame of the washer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,659 to Sharp et al. discloses a washer in which a plurality of suspension rods having lower free ends are resiliently connected by a coiled spring to a floating frame. The coiled springs surround each rod below the frame, and transfers the weight of the moving system to the rod. Relative sliding movement of each of the rods in a axial direction is damped by friction bushings. The friction bushings comprise a collet fitted over the rods above the spring and under the frame and which frictionally engage the rod to retard the movement of the moving system.